


Cookies

by moonwillow27458



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458





	Cookies

“Dean, I’m hungry,” Sam whined, padding into the kitchen. They had been at Bobby’s house for a few days now and it didn't look like John was returning any time soon, so Bobby was on a supply run to get more food for Sam and Dean.  
“I know Sammy, me too,” Dean groaned back. He started rummaging through the cupboards and found nothing of interest. He then check the fridge, Sam not being tall enough to see in it yet, and saw cookies on the top shelf.  
“Sam, get on my shoulders,” Dean commanded, bending down to help pick his brother up. “There’s a plate of cookies up there with our name on it.” Sam couldn't help but laugh at how dramatic Dean made it sound, it was like they were on the mission for the Holy Grail.  
With both Winchesters combined, they could now reach the top shelf and they could reach the cookies. Carefully, Sam extracted the plate and let himself be lifted down by Dean.  
“We got it, we got the cookies!” Sam exclaimed cheerfully, clapping his hands as Dean took the plate off him. In total there were thirty cookies, which meant fifteen each. Once they were divided, it took them no time to devour them all.  
By the time Bobby got back from the store, there was nothing but crumbs on the plate.  
“I hope you boys are hungry, ‘cuz Jodie was selling Girl Scout cookies down at the grocery store. He heard a groan come from the sofa. He wandered over to find Sam and Dean laid on the couch, covered in crumbs and an empty plate in front of them.  
“Dammit,” Bobby cursed. He was really looking forward to the cookies.


End file.
